Asal Mula Wara Ningyo
by Cakeberry
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Beyond Birthday bertemu seorang perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya? Warning: Gaje, fic iseng, tau dah ini genre apaan, ngaco total. xD


**Asal Mula Wara Ningyo**

**Genre: **Campur aduk ( Ada sedikit humor meski ga lucu, romance yang ga tau arah, Angst yang membingungkan)

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** BBxOC= Beyond Birthdayx Mawar (?) = Straight

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat. Mawar adalah tokoh yang saya ambil dari sebuah acara tv.

**Warning: **Eyd tak benar, bahasa tak benar, bahasa yang ganjil, ambigu, typo, cerita yg gaje, ngaco, Ada yang numpang lewat (kalau ada mungkin juga tidak), OOC, AU, untuk Mawar saya menggunakan bahasa tak baku. Mohon maklumi.

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

**Chapter 1:**

" Kakak… Kakak dimana? Kakak…!" teriak seorang anak kecil sambil memegang boneka yang dipegangnya. Anak manis itu menangis dan terluka karena insiden kecelakaan sehingga dia dan saudaranya terpisah-pisah.

Intan adalah seorang anak perempuan berumur delapan tahun yang terpisah dari saudara-saudaranya sehingga dia akhirnya dirawat dipanti asuhan.

"Heh, boneka jelek ini saja tetap kamu simpan." Ucap seorang anak di panti asuhan.

"Iya nih, maka seram tanpa kepala lagi bonekanya." Ucap anak yang lain.

"Ini milikku, jadi terserahku!" bentak Intan.

" Ah, buang aja! Jelek juga!" anak yang lain menarik boneka yang dipegang Intan.

"Lepaskaaaan!" Intan teriak dan terjadilah aksi dan reaksi tarik-menarik.

Yang terjadi, akhirnya bagian sebelah kiri kaki boneka pun lepas dari anggota tubuhnya lain. Intan pun mendelik.

"Kaliaaaaaan!" sorot mata Intan penuh kemarahan.

Kemudian anak yang memegang kaki boneka yang lepas itu langsung melemparkannya pada Intan dan kabur.

"Ihh, merinding!" ucap anak itu sebelum kabur.

Intan pun memasang potongan kaki boneka ke tubuh boneka itu.

"Meskipun kepalamu lepas, kepalamu hilanh, aku tetap menyayangimu bonekaku, kau adalah mainan yang menemaniku selama ini, ketika bersama-sama ada kakak, Meski sekarang sudah berpisah dan wujudmu beda dengan yang dulu." Intan memeluk bonekanya dan menahan air matanya yang marah akibat insiden tadi.

Setiap malam Intan bermimpi buruk. Dia bermimpi dengan kecelakaan kareta itu. Sehingga karena terbakar dan dia kehilangan kakaknya.

Gadis mungil kurus berumur delapan tahun itu berjalan dari kamarnya dan melihat bintang yang berkilauan dilangit malam yang menghiasinya. Dia seperti itu karena terbangun akibat mimpinya. Dia merasa lelah sendiri dan merasa lemah.

"Apa aku bisa hidup seperti ini sampai ke depannya?" gumam dia sendiri.

Kemudian bintang pun jatuh.

.

'Semoga hari ini hari yang baik.' Ucap Intan dalam hati,

"Hayoo, anak-anak berkumpul." Kepala panti asuhan mengumpulkan anak-nak panti asuhan.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu, yang ingin mengadopsi kalian." Ucapnya.

Anak-anak pun berbaris dan memberikan senyum terindahnya agar mereka dipilih untuk dijadikan anak, tapi dari sana kelihatan satu anak yang agak murung dan memikirkan sesuatu, dia tak memperhatikan keadaan.

"Hai, kau anak manis." Ucap laki-laki Jepang itu pada Intan.

"Mengapa kau terus melamun?" Tanya laki-laki itu dan menurunkan badannya setara dengan Intan.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan." Intan sepertinya cuek,

Yah, Intan memang tidak peduli apakah dia harus mendapatkan orang tua asuh atau tidak, yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya mencari kakak-kakaknya yang hilang,

'Menarik.' pikir laki-laki Jepang itu.

"Saya memilih anak ini." Ucap laki-laki Jepang itu kepada kepala panti asuhan.

Laki-laki Jepang itu menarik tangan Intan.

"Kenapa Anda memilih saya tuan?" tatap tajam Intan.

"Karena matamu itu mencerminkan keoptimisan dan keseriusan, kau nanti pasti bisa melakukan yang kamu inginkan." Ucap laki-laki itu.

Intan tertegun mendengarnya.

.

"Huh, kau ini beruntung ya wahai anak aneh dengan boneka! Apa yang bagus darimu hah!" ucap anak perempuan yang lebuh manis dari Intan.

" Kau menhancurkan harapanku." Anak perempuan itu mendorong Intan dan dia menangis.

Intan yang di dorong jatuh, dan memandang punggung anak itu yang berlari meninggalkannya.

Intan menyeringai.

"Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau apapun caranya." Sambil menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

" Liat aja, aku akan membalas semua perbuatan orang yang menyakitiku." Intan bangkit sendiri dan membersihkan roknya yang kotor karena jatuh.

.

Rumah yang mewah, di halaman depan rumah adanya air mancur yang mengucur indah. Kebun-kebung yang berhiasakan bunga mawar sehingga semerbak baunya di halaman itu.

"Intan, ini sekarang rumahmu." Ucap laki-laki Jepang itu.

Seorang perempuan menghampiri laki-laki Jepang itu.

"Perkenalan dia sekarang menjadi ibumu dan kamu sekarang memanggilku ayah." Jelas laki-laki Jepang itu.

Intan menatap ibu barunya dan tersenyum, ibu baruya wajahnya lumayan cantik seperti blasteran Indo-Jepang, jadi dilihat Jepang tapi tidak Jepang juga kayak Indonesia.

"Sekarang namamu Mawar ya." Ucap ibu itu.

"Mawar?" Laki-laki Jepang menarik alisnya.

"Ya, artinya sosok pemberani, cantik, tapi berbahaya karena ada durinya, apalagi mawar merah." Ucap ibu itu tersenyum

"Saya suka nama saya diganti Mawar, saya juga suka warna merah." Senyum kekanak-kanakannya menghiasi wajah Intan.

.

"Mawar kita pindah ke Jepang, Ayah sekarang sibuk kerja disana." Ucap ayahnya.

" A… apa? Mawar terkejut.

.

**12 tahun kemudian**

"Eh, lo tolol banget sih kerja. Inisiatif dong kerja, pikir… dasar anak buah ga becus." Ucap seorang gadis cantik.

Gadis tinggi langsing, berambut lurus panjang hitam dan berponi, wajahnya mulus, dan kulitnya putih, bajunya yang lumayan terlihat bagian belakangnya menampilkan tato nya berhiaskan dipunggung, juga tangannya yang bertato.

Dia adalah Mawar, dia merupakan komplotan penjahat kelas kakap (mafia) di Jepang, dulu dia merupakan anggota, tapi setelah sekian tahun dia bergabung dia menjadi pemimpin komplotan tersebut Meskipun dia wanita, otaknya memang licik dalam menyusun rencana.

"Arrgh, pokoknya kita akan membajak semua kepunyaan orang-orang kayak gitu."

"Ini bos, data-data dari perusaahan yang kita bajak, sekarang saya mendapatkan surat-surat hak miliknya." Sang anak buah membawa berita bagus.

"_Good Job_, _lo_ memang bisa diandalkan." Mawar sambil bertepuk tangan.

.

" Saya pesan _strawberry cake _satu dengan jus strawberry-nya juga satu." Ucap seorang pemuda kepada pelayan café cake tersebut.

"Baik, tuan. Pesanan Anda akan kami segera antar." Jawab pelayan itu.

Kakinya diangkat ke atas dan dia duduk dengan posisi jongkok.

Matanya yang tadi menutup kemudian membuka dan terlihat mata semerah darah.

Dia adalah Beyond Birthday (BB).

Rambut hitam pendeknya yang lebat, wajah pucatnya, kaos putih yang berlumur sedikit noda merah. Memakai celana jeans, dengan di adanya lingkaran hitam di bawah mata.

Beyond mengeluarkan toples kacanya, kemudian memutar tutupnya, lalu membukanya, isinya adalah selai strawberry. Dicelupkan jari manisnya di dalam toples, diputarnya isi toples dengan jarinya, lalu jarinya yang berlumuran selai tersebut dijilatnya penuh sensasi dan perlahan-lahan.

Seorang gadis tmelewatinya.

'Sungguh menjijikkan.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dia duduk bersebelahan meja dengan Beyond dan menunggu pelayan datang.

"Ini pesanannya tuan." Pelayan sambil menaruh pesanan Beyond ke mejanya.

Beyond menyeringai.

'Ini orang belum mandi ya?' pikir pelayan.

'Ah, yang penting dia bayar pesanan dan member saya uang tips lagi yang banyak, tumen ada pelanggan seperti ini.' Pelayannya kemudia masa bodoh dengan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

Pelayan pun akhirnya datang dan melayani pesanan Mawar.

"Saya pesan es cream strawberry dan hot cappucinno, juga choco cake." pesan Mawar.

"Oke, Nona. Silakan tunggu ya." ucap pelayan.

Beyond langsung memakan cakenya bulat-bulat (?) dan meneguknya, jus strawberry pun akhirnya dihabiskannya cepat, dan menjilati gelas bekas jus strawberry.

'Selain menjijikkan ternyata orang itu rakus.' Mawar melihat lagi peristiwa ga elit (?) di sampingnya tersebut.

"Ini Nona pesanannya." pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Mawar.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Mawar.

Beyond melirik dan memandang ke meja sebelahnya.

Dia pun menyeringai melihat Mawar.

Beyond kemudian menghampiri meja mawar dan duduk dihadapannya.

Mawar hanya cuek, dia tak peduli dengan orang yang berdandan aneh entah seperti orang gila atau hantu karena tampangnya yang pucat.

Pertama-tama, Mawar meminum hot cappucinonya, lalu menggigit choco cakenya, kemudian memakan sesendok es cream strawberry.

Beyond menyaksikan dengan saksama apa yang dilakukan Mawar.

Mawar sebenarnya risih dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda aneh ini dihadapannya, tapi dia coba tetap tenang.

'Ini tempat umum.' Pikir Mawar.

Sendok es cream ke dua pun siap dihadapkan ke depan mulut Mawar.

Beyond menyeringai.

Perlahan-lahan sendok itu terbang menuju mulut mawar, dan…

Beyond langsung melahap isi sendok itu seketika sebelum sampai pada tempat tujuan.

Mawar tersentak dan merasa panas ingin marah.

"Eh, ya _lo_! Siapa _lo_! Gangguin gw hah!" Mawar mendorong Beyond yang posisnya sangat dekat dengannya.

" Saya hanya ingin mencicipi es cream kepunyaan Anda Nona dan ternyata benar-benar lezat." Beyond sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri bekas es creamnya.

"Benar-benar gila!" teriak Mawar pada Beyond.

Mawar bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Anda mau kemana Nona?" tanya Beyond

"Suka-suka _gw_ mau kemana, itu bukan urusan_ lo_!" jawab Mawar menahan marahnya.

Mawar pun meninggalkan mejanya, kemudian tangannya di tarik Beyond.

"Apa sih mau_ lo_?_ Gw_ ga kenal _lo_? Jangan macam-macam ama gw!" bentaj Mawar.

Beyond mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan sesuatu.

"Tas Anda ketinggalan Nona." Senyum Beyond.

"Arrgh!" Mawar merebut tasnya dengan kasar dari tangan Beyond.

"Jangan pernah ganggu _gw_ lagi, oke!" Ancam Mawar dengan matanya lalu berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Beyond.

Beyond pun memanggilnya.

"Intan, es creamnya akan aku habiskan." teriaknya.

Mawar tidak peduli dengan yang teriakannya dan hanya mendengus kesal.

'Benar-benar menarik.' Seringai Beyond dan memakan es cream bekas Mawar.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi.' BB bergumam dalam dirinya dan melahap terus sisa es cream.

Mawar sudah meninggalkan cafe.

"Dasar pemuda gila! Bisa-bisanya dia seperti itu."omel Mawar.

"Tapi… dia tadi memanggilku Intan? Benarkah? Darimana dia tahu?" Mawar mempunyai pokok pertanyaan baru.

"Arrgh sudahlah! Sepertinya aku salah dengar." Mawar meyakini itu.

"Semoga _gw_ ga akan bertemu orang seperti dia lagi." Ucap Mawar.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi.' Beyond bergumam dalam dirinya dan melahap terus sisa es cream Mawar di Cafe.

**~To Be Continue~**

Author: 

Huahaahah, ga nyangka nulis lagi di FFn, sorry banyak penulisan salah, dah ceritanya yang aneh, ini karya iseng saya dengan memakai OC, ya moga ada yg baca n kasih review ya. Ni ber-chapter lagi karena saya tidak sanggup menulis banyak. Kenapa? Karena pundak saya pegal-pegal ngerjain tugas kuliah mulu dan ini daya buat karena sekedar iseng dan juga disemangati teman saya sesama author atau juga bisa dibilang partner saya yaitu Tsuki Onna. Maksadih ya.

Oke sekian dulu dari saya, tunggu lanjutannya ya kalo minta (meski cerita ini kayaknya aneh n ancur), wkwwkwkwk

Bye-bye *tebar-tebar confetti*

**By Author: Cakeberry**


End file.
